Cama, Banho e Além da Decência Pública
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - One/shot - Os recém-casados, Edward e Bella, estão remodelando sua nova casa e se aventuram na Bed, Bath, and Beyond para fazer compras para a decoração da casa. O que eles encontram é um bom uso para as cortina do chuveiro em exibição.


******Cama, Banho, e Além da Decência Pública**

**Nome: **Bed, Bath, and Beyond Public Decency/Cama, Banho, e Além da Decência Pública**  
Autora: **SarahCullen17  
**Tradutora: **Leili Pattz  
**Beta:** Friida Cullen  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Censura: **M +18

**Sinopse: **Os recém-casados, Edward e Bella, estão remodelando sua nova casa e se aventuram na Bed, Bath, and Beyond para fazer compras para a decoração da casa. O que eles encontram é um bom uso para as cortina do chuveiro em exibição.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e Twilight pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Bed Bath & Beyond** é uma loja que vende produtos para casa, tudo para quarto, banheiro, cozinha e etc. **Beyond** significa além, essa informação é importante para algo que vai acontecer na fic.

* * *

"Bella", minha cunhada gemeu por telefone. "Você não pode mobiliar sua casa de banho com mercadorias da Bed, Bath, and Beyond. É tão barato e normal."

"Isso é exatamente o meu ponto, Alice." Eu respondi, revirando os olhos e fazendo meu novo marido rir. Ele sabia que sua irmã era uma força imparável, e ficou feliz porque agora ela geralmente me incomodava em vez dele. "É barato. Nós somos recém casados, eu ainda estou na faculdade, e nós estamos tentando ser econômicos."

"Mas meu designer de interiores, Perrine, pode fazer para você têxteis totalmente originais!"

"Não, Alice. Eu não preciso gastar milhares de dólares em meu banheiro de hóspedes. Nós nem sequer temos hóspedes! A discussão está encerrada."

"Tudo bem. Vou mobiliar seu banheiro como o seu presente de aniversário."

_Não discuta Bella,_ eu disse a mim mesma. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu tenho que ir. Tchau Alice."

"Tchau, irmã. Eu amo vocês dois!"

"Nós amamos você também," eu admiti. "Envie para Jasper o meu amor."

"O farei."

Eu desliguei e soltei um ruído de frustração. Meu marido, Edward, riu e esfregou minha coxa, descoberta pela minha saia. "Não a deixe estragar essa experiência com a nossa primeira casa", ele sorriu para mim.

"Eu não vou," o assegurei. "Ela simplesmente não entende a ideia de economia. Na verdade, ninguém em sua família entende."

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Bem, agora eu entendo. Estamos economizando para nossa viagem de primeiro aniversário, lembra?" Ele piscou para mim e me deu seu sorriso torto mais bonito.

Devolvi o seu sorriso e inclinei para beijar sua bochecha. "Sim, estamos. E eu devo admitir que eu estou extremamente animada. Graças a Deus podemos continuar a nossa lua de mel aqui em Seattle, no entanto."

Ele assentiu. "Sim, isso definitivamente não é um problema entre nós." Ele pegou minha mão e beijou-a, e começou a cantar junto com a música de Elton John que estava tocando no seu iPod.

Encarei isso como minha oportunidade para olhar para ele e apreciar a sua beleza. Ele era, muito possivelmente, o ser mais lindo nesta terra verde. Agora, ele parecia um pouco desalinhado, mas eu gostava. Isso me lembrou de nosso projeto atual; Edward tinha me surpreendido com uma casa bem antes do nosso casamento. Ela era pequena – apenas dois quartos e dois banheiros –, mas era tão bonita e encantadora. Tinha uma varanda espaçosa com ornamentos, e um belo jardim verde ao seu redor. Nós dois amamos isso, mas para ter um projeto feito juntos, precisávamos remodelar o interior. A remodelação e ré-decoração se transformaram em um assunto da família Cullen, especialmente pelo fato de que a minha sogra Esme era uma arquiteta e designer de interiores. Era ótimo trabalhar com os meus sogros, porém minhas partes favoritas eram quando Edward e eu poderíamos trabalhar – e jogar – juntos. Sozinhos.

Notei uma mancha amarela em sua bochecha, e sorri. Estávamos pintando a sala de estar no outro dia, e isso transformou em uma galanteadora guerra de tinta. Eu voltei para esse dia...

_"Ei, querida?" Edward chamou na sala de estar. Eu estava na casa de banho principal, tirando o papel de parede desatualizado em tiras dolorosamente pequenas. Corri para ele, apenas para encontrá-lo sujo de tinta em seus jeans, olhando para a parede._

_Ele apontou, e eu percebi que ele havia pintado manchas de duas cores diferentes na parede branca. "Qual você gosta mais?", perguntou ele._

_Eu avaliei as duas cores. Uma delas era um amarelo ensolarado, a outra era um azul meio pálido. "Eu não sei", eu disse, mordendo o lábio em concentração. "Elas são ambas bonitas. O que você acha?"_

_Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Estas são as cores que Esme sugeriu. Você é a mulher. Pensei que você soubesse."_

_Eu bufei. "Muito estereótipo."_

_Ele sorriu. "Bem, você sempre está bonita. Pensei que você soubesse como fazer esta parede ficar bonita."_

_"Eu sei que azul é a sua cor favorita", eu disse._

_"Só quando você usa."_

_Eu olhei para ele, notando o fato de que seu peito definido e abdômen não estavam cobertos por uma camisa inoportuna. "Uh..." Gaguejei, perdendo minha linha de pensamento. "Por que isso?"_

_Um brilho malicioso apareceu em seu olhar. "Parece tão bonito com sua pele." A próxima coisa que eu vi, foi ele passar um pouco de tinta azul na ponta do meu nariz._

_Eu gritei. "Oh, Sr. Cullen, você vai pagar!" Peguei o pincel amarelo com tinta e salpiquei um pouco em seu rosto e em seu cabelo._

_Aquele olhar provocador de "como você ousa" apareceu em seu rosto amarelo, e de repente ele passou os braços em volta de mim, me pegando e me imobilizando e então ele escovou tinta azul na minha testa. "Sra. Cullen, não comece algo que você não pode terminar!"_

_"Eu acredito que você começou!" Exclamei, enquanto consegui passar meu pincel por todo o seu rosto e pescoço como pintura de guerra estilo Coração Valente._

_"Oh, você está em apuros!" ele riu, me fazendo sentar e pegando um pincel maior. Eu assisti horrorizada, quando ele veio atrás de mim com isso, segurando-o como um louco segura uma faca. Deixei escapar uma risadinha quando me levantei e saí correndo pelo corredor, havia agradecido as lonas cobrindo o chão. No corredor tinha outro rolo de tinta branca, então eu peguei._

_Ele riu da minha defesa e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "O que você vai fazer?" ele brincou._

_"Rolar em você até a morte", eu disse na minha voz mais ameaçadora. "Não se atreva a chegar perto de mim."_

_Ele sorriu e caminhou em minha direção, seus olhos dizendo: "O que você vai fazer sobre isso?"_

_"Eu avisei", eu ri rodando o rolo molhado no seu peito e abdômen._

_Seu queixo caiu. "Você, minha querida, está pedindo por isso!" Seu pincel pintou meus braços de azul, e ele me prendeu contra a parede. Edward começou a desabotoar a camisa antes de traçar a tinta azul no meu torso._

_Eu o empurrei contra a parede oposta, usando o meu rolo para pressionar contra seu estômago. "Não me faça terminar isso", eu ameacei._

_"Como você vai terminar isso?" ele desafiou-me outra vez, claramente duvidando do meu poder. O empurrei com força contra a parede, eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei sua boca, a minha língua explorando seus lábios. Ele abriu a boca, e fizemos isso, cobertos de tinta fresca e até agora, meio vestidos._

_Quando eu me afastei para tomar ar, eu levemente tracei o rolo para baixo no seu estômago. "Eu preciso lutar mais?"_

_"Sim", ele murmurou. "Eu não acho que eu aprendi minha lição."_

_Eu ri e recuou. "Deite", eu pedi, apontando para a lona. Enquanto ele o fazia, comecei a desabotoar meu short e puxei antes de montar nele..._

"Bella?" Edward de repente me perguntou, e eu percebi que ele tinha estacionado, desligado o motor, e já estava fora, abrindo a porta para mim. "Terra para Bella?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Desculpe, eu estava sonhando acordada."

"Eu percebi. Vamos, amor. Vamos começar essas compras logo." Ele estendeu a mão e eu aceitei de bom grado. Mas depois do meu devaneio pervertido, eu não estava em condições de ir às compras. Minha calcinha estava encharcada e meu estômago estava apertado com a necessidade. A maneira como Edward envolveu um braço em volta da minha cintura e apertou minha bunda não estava ajudando também.

_Trinta minutos, mais ou menos, eu _disse a mim mesma em silêncio. _Então você pode convencê-lo a voltar para casa e você pode pular em cima dele no Volvo..._

Os olhos de Edward estavam arregalados quando entramos na Bed, Bath & Beyond. Eu ri e apertei sua cintura em um abraço rápido. "O que foi querido?"

"Isso é um monte de coisas", ele suspirou, olhando para as prateleiras lotadas.

"Nós estamos apenas comprando uma cortina de chuveiro, tapete e toalhas", eu o lembrei. Ele ainda parecia duvidoso, então eu beijei sua mandíbula para o tranquilizar, sabendo imediatamente que era um erro. Seu aroma só despertou a minha excitação, e eu não vi como eu estava indo para lidar com isso, vestidos em um lugar público. Em meio a devaneios novamente, eu senti ele me puxar para algum lugar.

"Você está bem?" ele me perguntou. "Seu rosto está vermelho e você está começando a suar."

"Está quente lá fora," eu menti distraidamente.

"Uh, certo", ele disse, confuso. "Vamos lá, linda. Esse moletom está começando me fazer ficar quente e incomodado, se você sabe o que quero dizer."

Deus, essas não eram as palavras que eu precisava ouvir. Eu tive que colocar acelerar um pouco meus passos, para não ficar para trás. Ele parecia desesperadamente – e adoravelmente – perdido. Eu vi algumas toalhas em uma prateleira e fui imediatamente para elas. Com algo para me concentrar, eu consegui pensar de forma coerente enquanto minhas regiões inferiores estavam queimando. "Umm, de que cor são as paredes?"

Ele riu. "Você está muito distraída amor. Elas são vermelhas lembra?"

Eu assenti. "Oh, sim. O que você acha de... hum, bege?"

"Eu não sei", ele encolheu os ombros. "O que acha de rosa Pepto-Bismol*****? E verde limão?"

_***Rosa Pepto-Bismol: **i**(ponto)**imgur**(ponto)**com/ySB3K**(ponto)**jpg_

"Tanto faz" Dei de ombros, sem entender totalmente.

De repente, ele estava na minha frente, pressionando-me na prateleira, com as mãos em meus quadris. "Bella?" ronronou sedutoramente. "Você realmente quer toalhas cor de rosa?" Sua respiração quente estava lavando sobre mim, me deixando tonta.

"Hum... eu não me importo", eu gaguejei.

Sem sequer olhar para os lados para verificar se alguém estava por perto, ele se inclinou para beijar o espaço atrás da minha orelha. "Por que você é tão distraída, meu amor?" Suavemente, ele mordiscou a minha orelha.

"Hum," eu disse, totalmente incoerente novamente. "Eu vi essa tinta amarela no seu rosto..."

"E?" Ele chupou minha orelha, sua respiração soprando enquanto seu nariz roçava na minha pele.

"E..." Eu disse, gemendo um pouco pela sua língua. "Eu estava sonhando com a nossa pequena guerra de tinta…"

"O que exatamente aconteceu lá?" Seus lábios desceram para o meu pescoço.

"Você colocou a tinta no meu nariz... e eu sujei você... e começamos a pintar um ao outro..."

"E então?"

Eu inalei enquanto ele mordeu meu pescoço. "Uhh... Eu beijei você…"

"Você gostou?" Seus lábios roçaram os meus, forçando-os abrir.

"Uh huh", murmurei em sua boca.

Edward me beijou por alguns minutos, agarrando minha bunda, e agradeci minhas estrelas da sorte que a loja estava praticamente vazia.

Bem, isso não durou muito tempo. A língua de Edward estava na minha boca quando uma voz irritante gritou: "Arranjem um quarto!"

Viramos para ver um menino, com cerca de 12 anos de idade, olhando para nós com seu nariz enrugado. Eu não pude deixar de rir quando Edward lhe perguntou, "Sua mãe nunca lhe disse para não interromper os adultos?"

"A sua mãe nunca lhe disse para não fazer isso em público?" o garoto espertinho respondeu.

"Talvez ela tenha dito", Edward encolheu os ombros. "Mas eu tenho uma esposa muito quente, e como eu disse, eu sou um adulto."

O pobre garoto apenas correu de nós. Caí na risada, o calor do nosso beijo ardendo por mim. "Talvez nós devêssemos decidir sobre toalhas", eu disse sem entusiasmo, então me movendo eu estava de pé ao lado dele, segurando sua mão com firmeza.

"As douradas são bem legais", ele disse.

Eu assenti. "Vermelho e dourado ficam bem."

Edward pegou a pilha de toalhas de banho e toalhas de rosto douradas "Talvez devêssemos ter obtido um carrinho", ele meditou. "Eu já volto."

"Eu vou estar lá, olhando as cortinas de chuveiro," eu apontei.

Nós dois seguimos nossos caminhos separados. Caminhei até a grande prateleira que estava coberta com cortinas de chuveiro, mostrando as cores e estilos diferentes. E tentei me concentrar, mas os beijos de Edward ainda estavam fazendo a minha cabeça flutuar. Sem mencionar o fato de que minha calcinha de renda estava encharcada. Não era uma ideia muito boa usar uma saia.

Pensei em pular em Edward, assim que ele voltou e dando ao garoto de 12 anos, mais um show, mas ele teve a mesma ideia e ele me segurou. De repente, senti lábios no meu pescoço e braços em volta do meu estômago. "Achou alguma coisa?" ele sussurrou.

"Uh... não..." Eu gaguejei enquanto sua língua levemente percorria ao longo do meu pescoço. "Eu sou muito distraída."

"E por que?" ele perguntou inocentemente.

"Porque meu marido incrivelmente sexy se recusa a me deixar fazer compras."

"Eu não vou pedir desculpas por isso." Ele me virou e me beijou novamente, e me perguntei quantas rodadas disso teríamos antes de finalmente chegar naquele maldito carro.

Suas mãos tinham ido para os meus quadris, tocando levemente debaixo da barra da minha blusa. Meus dedos agarraram em seu cabelo de bronze vorazmente.

"Desculpe-me", disse a voz de alguém. _Porra, realmente? _Pensei. _Ninguém pode ver que estou ocupada?_

Viramos para ver uma mulher com uma roupa da loja. Seus olhos estavam ameaçadoramente largos. "Madame e senhor, isso pode se chamar Bed, Bath & Beyond mas isso não significa que vocês podem ir além da decência pública". Ela olhava para nós.

"É claro", Edward disse suavemente, virando os malditos olhos bonitos sobre ela. "Nós nos empolgamos. Sinto muito. E se eu comprar algumas toalhas extras?"

Ele piscou para ela, e ela se derreteu. "Uhh..." ela disse, deslumbrada com sua boa aparência. "Não deixe que isso aconteça novamente." Atordoada, ela se afastou.

Eu bati em seu peito. "Usando os seus olhos com uma mulher de meia-idade."

Ele me ignorou antes de gentilmente me empurrar para as cortinas de chuveiro. Eu tropecei enquanto caí para trás das cortinas e contra a parede. Edward logo se juntou a mim, puxando completamente as cortinas para que ninguém pudesse nos ver. O pequeno espaço atrás da prateleira de cortina era um pouco claustrofóbico, mas isso me pareceu excêntrico como o inferno. Especialmente quando Edward pegou minha mão e colocou-a sobre a minha cabeça, efetivamente prendendo-me contra a parede. Sua boca encontrou a minha enquanto deixou minhas mãos lá e começou a acariciar meus seios, sua língua deixando descuidados e deliciosos rastros ao longo dos meus lábios. Minhas costas se arquearam enquanto ele apertou meus mamilos através da minha parte superior da blusa.

"Eu vejo que você não está usando um sutiã", ele observou, com voz rouca. "Eu aprovo." Ele então puxou a parte superior da blusa, inclinando-se para que ele pudesse beliscar meu mamilo esquerdo. Eu soltei um pequeno gemido quando ele mordeu antes de rolar ao redor em sua boca. Eu podia sentir minhas coxas ficarem pegajosas com a excitação.

"Será que isso é bom?" ele perguntou antes de chupar meu outro mamilo.

"Inferno que sim", eu gemi, meus dedos enrolando em seu cabelo.

Enquanto ele acariciava meus seios, uma de suas mãos desceu do meu estômago para minha saia. "Vamos ver se você está usando calcinha", ele rosnou, puxando minha saia para cima. Seus dedos traçaram o meu fio dental de renda preta antes dele sorrir, "Apenas oferecendo um desafio maior."

Seu dedo indicador traçou sob a minha calcinha, e ele sentiu minhas dobras encharcadas antes de rir baixinho. "Alguém está bastante ansioso", ele disse, brincando com o dedo meu clitóris.

"Porra, Edward," eu gemi, empurrando os meus quadris para ele novamente.

Ele riu baixinho antes de habilmente deslizar um dedo em mim. Ele girou ao redor antes de adicionar um segundo e empurrando-os para mim na medida em que eles iam.

Mesmo depois de três dedos estarem dentro de mim, eu ainda me sentia incompleta.

Claro, eu estava correndo em direção a um orgasmo tão rápido como um cavalo no Kentucky Derby, mas eu precisava do seu pau grosso para me completar.

"Eu preciso de você", eu solucei, puxando seu rosto para que eu pudesse beijar seus lábios.

"Você me tem", respondeu ele.

"Não, eu preciso de você", eu salientei.

"Que parte de mim, amor?"

"Seu pau", eu gemi impotente.

Ele usava aquele sorriso arrogante antes de puxar os dedos para fora, arrancando minha calcinha, e em pé. Ele desabotoou o cinto e puxou as calças e boxers para baixo, sua ereção longa aparecendo.

Minha cabeça girava quando ele me levantou e me permitiu colocar minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Sem perder tempo, seu pênis encontrou a minha entrada por baixo da minha saia, enquanto ele me empurrou contra a parede. Nossos quadris impulsionando enquanto ele me encheu até a borda, cada centímetro glorioso dele sendo recebido por minha boceta latejante.

Ele sugou minha língua enquanto me desossava, e os seus dedos de repente foram esfregar meu clitóris. Cheguei ali mesmo, tentando deixar os meus gemidos necessitados ecoarem em sua boca. Quando meu gozo caiu sobre ele, ele soltou-se e gozou comigo. Sua libertação veio em longos e duros, jatos quentes. Graças a Deus eu estava no controle de natalidade.

Depois do nosso clímax, estávamos fora do ar. Ele gentilmente saiu de mim e me deixou ficar em pé. Pronta para a segunda rodada, lamentei o fato de que ele estava fechando o zíper da calça e afivelando o cinto. Ainda tonta, quente e suada, eu encontrei a minha calcinha e comecei a colocar de volta.

Edward me impediu. "Deixe-a", disse ele, piscando. "Como uma pequena lembrança para a nossa amiga de meia-idade empregada do Bed, Bath, and Beyond."

Eu ri e corei. Eu nunca tinha feito nada como isso em público antes, e isso me excitou. Deixar minha calcinha para trás me excitou ainda mais, e isso me fez pensar em quantos lugares públicos poderíamos marcar com o nosso ataque pequeno de calcinha.

Aparentemente Edward estava pensando a mesma coisa, porque ele segurou a minha mão. "Vamos lá", ele disse, com um brilho perverso nos olhos. "Vamos escolher uma cortina de chuveiro e depois podemos ir fazer outra coisa. Eu ouvi que no shopping tem uma Victoria's Secret. E eles têm grandes provadores e acessórios."

Eu comecei a rir quando ele beijou a minha mão e me puxou para as luzes brilhantes.

***~FIM~***

* * *

**AMEI essa O/s, esses dois são uns safadinhos rsrs Eu ia traduzir ela semana passada, mas acabei esquecendo.** **Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu.**

**Obrigada a Brenda por ter betado a O/s pra mim s2  
**

**Comentem sobre ela por favor, O/s sempre são muito lidas, mas pouco comentadas =(**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
